primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1.5
Plot Lester is now utterly convinced Cutter is trouble. He piles the pressure on Claudia to get answers but Cutter has no neat solutions for the enigma of the anomalies. Claudia is stuck in the middle, torn between her head and her heart. Meanwhile, Connor now staying on Abby's sofa, is sure it's only a matter of time before she succumbs to his charms. Unfortunately for him, she still has her eye on Stephen, despite their proclamations of a very platonic friendship. Meanwhile, at a nearby country club, the discovery of a murdered golfer brings the team in. Cutter examines the body and concludes that the man was torn apart by something of phenomenal power and savagery...something that could only have come through an anomaly. However, when Cutter, Abby and Stephen scour the surrounding countryside, they can find no trace of an anomaly, but there is a strong magnetic field present. Suddenly, they notice there is no sound: the birds and insects have all been scared off. Looking up, they see the reason: an anomaly in the sky. This poses a whole host of new problems; namely, how can you cordon off the sky? As Cutter wonders where the creature has gone, Stephen spots that their aerial killer may be closer than expected; a huge winged reptile, a Pteranodon, with a wingspan of forty feet swooping straight for them, skimming over their heads before flying off. Meanwhile, Connor has been drafted into help. Unfortunately, he's brought an unwelcome guest to work with him: Rex, who escapes into the surrounding countryside. Connor now has his work cut out for him trying to catch Rex before the team (or more importantly, Abby) find out. Fortunately, the team haven't seen Rex yet...they're more concerned with the fact the Pteranodon is circling directly above Connor. Guessing that the pterosaur has decided on its next meal, the team can only watch in horror as the Pteranodon dives into an attack. But while Claudia orders Captain Ryan to shoot the creature out of the sky, Cutter stops them. To his mind, something's not right. Claudia refuses to put Connor's life at risk on Cutter's hunch and orders Ryan to kill. Determined to prevent unnecessary slaughter, Cutter pushes the gun away, much to Claudia's frustration. The Pteranodon escapes and Connor and Rex are left unharmed. This incident, along with the discovery of Rex's presence, causes a whole host of problems. Claudia angrily accuses the team of being a menace and that in sparing the Pteranodon, they may have let it escape to kill more people. Determined to prove her wrong, Cutter and Stephen give chase after the pterosaur with Claudia in tow. Thanks to Stephen, the Pteranodon is caught and tranquilized but not before Claudia is knocked out by its flailing beak. Waking up in the club house on the golf course, Claudia is terrified to find she has temporarily lost her sight but Cutter is there to comfort her. Suddenly, they get a call from Stephen, confirming Nick's theory: the Pteranodon is not the culprit- it didn't harm the golfer, and it was after Rex, not Connor on the golf course. While Claudia jokingly makes remarks about Cutter's hunches, he worriedly points out she's missing the major problem: if the Pteranodon didn't kill the golfer, what did? However, in the undergrowth, Abby and Connor, who have been tasked with searching for Rex, come across a sinister sight. Sitting in a tree above a stripped carcass are a large flock of Anurognathus: vicious, blood-thirsty pterosaurs with razor sharp teeth and a nasty appetite. Scared for their lives, Abby and Connor are relieved when the Anurognathus suddenly take off but they head for the hotel instead. Cutter and a still-blinded Claudia, soaked in blood, swiftly find themselves under attack from the flock. Cutter attempts to escape to get help, leaving Claudia in a secure room, though the pair share a quick kiss before he departs. However, the Anurognathus find their way into the room and swarm Claudia, but just before she is torn apart, she is rescued by an unexpected source of aid: Helen Cutter. After leading Claudia to safety, Helen sets off an explosion in the building, and the Anurognathus perish in the flames. Cutter sees the explosion: initially assuming Claudia has been killed, he is relieved to discover she is still alive. Cutter is shocked to discover her rescuer's identity, but is unsurprised when he learns Helen has once again vanished without trace. Though the pair manage to find Rex, Abby is still furious that Connor let him escape. Connor, by way of apology, says that he will move out of Abby's flat the next day. But Abby gives in and the two make a deal: in exchange for him pulling his weight around the house, she will let him stay. She says, "I quite like having you around." Connor thinks she's talking relationship wise, but she clarifies she means as a friend. The team meet up at the anomaly and release the Pteranodon: with some encouragement from the team, the pterosaur flies back home just before the anomaly shuts. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Stephen Hart — James Murray * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Claudia Brown — Lucy Brown * Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey * Tom Ryan — Mark Wakeling * Andy — Ike Hamilton * Jeff — Mat Curtis * Home Office Medic — Adam G. Goodwin Trivia *Although official episode titles aren't given for Primeval episodes. In America this episode is called Pter-able News while in Germany this episode is called Aus heiterem Himmel, which roughly translates to From Bright Sky. *The 2nd cretaceous anomaly opens. *There's an enlarged, pink and yellow version of the picture of Connor, Tom and Duncan in Connor's photo frame on the wall of Abby's apartment. *Anurognathus returns in 5.5. *Pteranodon returns in 2.2 and 3.10. Ratings 6.2 million Errors * The Primeval official website consistently misspells Anurognathus as Agnurognathus. *The Radio Times wrongly referred to Claudia Brown as "Helen" and the pterosaurs as "flying dinosaurs." *Anurognathus are from the Jurassic, not the Cretaceous, and ate insects, not flesh. *''Its very likely that this species evolved from Anurognathus ammoni, the Jurassic species, which would explain the differences as well as why its from the Cretaceous period.'' *In the promo picture of this episode many Pteranodons are seen, but in the episode only one appeared. Appearances Characters * Nick Cutter * Abby Maitland * Stephen Hart * Connor Temple * Claudia Brown * Helen Cutter * Tom Ryan * Andy * Jeff * Home Office Medic * Rex * Tom * Duncan Locations *Primeverse **Earth ***Europe ****United Kingdom *****England ******Abby's flat ******Home Office ******Office Block ******Wimbledon Golf Course Creatures *Animal **Vertebrate ***Reptile ****Diapsid *****Coelurosauravus ****Pterosaur *****Rhamphorhynchoid ******Anurognathus *****Pterodactyloid ******Pteranodon Organisations *British Government **Home Office ***Special Forces Time Periods *Phanerozoic **Cenozoic ***Quaternary ****Holocene *****Present **Mesozoic ***Cretaceous Gallery Episode1.5 1.jpg Episode1.5 2.jpg Episode1.5 3.jpg Episode1.5 4.jpg Episode1.5 5.jpg Episode1.5 6.jpg Episode1.5 7.jpg Episode1.5 8.jpg Episode1.5 9.jpg Episode1.5 10.jpg Episode1.5 11.jpg Episode1.5 12.jpg Episode1.5 13.jpg Episode1.5 14.jpg Episode1.5 15.jpg Episode1.5 16.jpg Episode1.5 17.jpg Episode1.5 18.jpg Episode1.5 19.jpg Episode1.5 20.jpg Episode1.5 21.jpg Episode1.5 22.jpg Episode1.5 23.jpg Episode1.5 24.jpg Episode1.5 25.jpg Episode1.5 26.jpg Episode1.5 27.jpg Episode1.5 28.jpg Episode1.5 29.jpg Episode1.5 30.jpg Episode1.5 31.jpg Episode1.5 32.jpg Episode1.5 33.jpg Episode1.5 34.jpg Episode1.5 35.jpg Episode1.5 36.jpg Episode1.5 37.jpg Episode1.5 38.jpg Episode1.5 39.jpg Episode1.5 40.jpg Episode1.5 41.jpg Episode1.5 42.jpg Episode1.5 43.jpg Episode1.5 44.jpg Episode1.5 45.jpg Episode1.5 46.jpg Episode1.5 47.jpg Episode1.5 48.jpg Episode1.5 49.jpg Episode1.5 50.jpg Episode1.5 51.jpg Episode1.5 52.jpg External link * Episode Guide on itv.com http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 1 Stories